The Apathetic Manager
by musicmuse20
Summary: Hana hated basketball...she didn't always hate it...let's just say a certain event caused her to hate it. Now she is back in Japan and suddenly basketball is back in her life whether she wants it or not. How on earth does she end up with a guy who loves basketball when she herself doesn't anymore...
1. A Chance Meeting

**Musicmuse here! I have completely changed the plot line for this story, last time I made the character too Mary-Sue so I am trying to make her a little more realistic and down to earth. Anyway give it a read and let me know what you think of it.  
**

**I don't own KnB but I do own my OC's and any plot that is not part of the anime/manga.**

* * *

_Hana__'__s POV_

There were only two things in life that I hated above all else, jet lag and basket ball.

Jet lag sucked. Like epically sucked. My brain knew that I was in Japan but felt like it was still back in warm, sunny California. Oh what I would give to be back there right now. But it was not to be. My dad's job over in the states had ended mind you the 7 years we were over there were absolutely amazing. Specifically their schooling, even when I was in junior high I could take courses from my local collage aimed towards a future career. But back here in Japan, I was relegated back to my second year of high school and would have to wait 2 years to take my next step towards my career.

"Hana Kikuchi, you better get down here this instant young lady."

"Hai, Hai Hahaue."

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, Missy!"

I trudged down the stairs anxiously awaiting whatever lecture it was that I was about to receive (*_very sarcastic_*).

"Hana, what did I tell you about helping your brother" my mother asked. It was then that I noticed my 7 year old brother, Teiji, sitting at the kitchen table crying and holding his head. Oh no, I had totally forgotten that he was in his room setting stuff up when I heard him ask me to help hang a poster. I had told him that I would be there eventually to hang it up but that must have been an hour ago. He must have tried to put it up himself and fell and hit his head in the process.

"Teiji! Gomen! You tried hanging your poster without me! Are you okay? You hit your head didn't you?"

"Well obviously he hit his head Hana. What were you thinking?" my mother was going way overboard with this.

"Mom, chill out. It wasn't like I purposely didn't go hang his poster. I told him I would come eventually to hang it. As much as I feel bad about it he should be old enough by now to know to wait for help when he needs it, So I don't think that you have any right to be this upset with me. I get it you are stressed with the move and everything but really, you shouldn't take that out on me."

"…You have no right talking to me like that Hana. I am your mother and I deserve respect at all times. Now you will march yourself up to your room and stay there to reflect on how you just talked to me. And you will have no internet or cell phone until school starts tomorrow."

…_she had no right to treat me like that_… "No, I am out of here." I ran out the door grabbing my purse on the way out.

I wandered aimlessly for who knows how long until I came to an out door basketball court that was devoid of people.

"Hmph. A basketball court" I said to no one in particular.

I had been over a year and half since I last touched a basketball and set foot on the court. The last time I was on the court….well let's just say it didn't end pretty and destroyed all the passion I once held for basketball. "Ah well what can it hurt. I am supposed to exercise according to my physiotherapist. Since I am here I might as well do this." I picked up a stray ball laying on the ground and started to dribble. _I had to admit that for all my hate of this stupid sport, it feels kind of nice to hold a basketball again._ I did a few lay ups before moving on to try a three pointer. I felt a small surge of pride when the ball swooshed through the net. I retrieved the ball and went to shoot another three when I felt a sharp pain in my right knew and collapsed on the ground.

Suddenly I heard someone clapping. I looked around and saw a tall, dark skinned boy with blue-black hair and a slight grin on his face.

"Well there goes your image as the cool, female basketball player. Man you suck, falling like that" the stranger said sarcastically.

"Tch. Like a fell on purpose jerk. You try jumping with a damaged ACL tendon and then we will see how you fair." This guy pissed me off. It was because of people like him that I never returned to basketball.

"Saa, I'll pass."

I dragged myself into a sitting position and began to massage my knee in an attempt to stop the pain from hurting. The stranger spoke up again, "Huh, you really are injured aren't you?" This guy just kept pissing me off, "Yeah, what was your first clue Captain Obvious?"

He was silent for a minute before he continued, "Your style was good…" I was shocked, "Huh?!" He repeated himself, "Your style is interesting. Street ball style." He paused again, "Play me…one-on-one." I looked at him like he grew three heads, this guy is insane, "Can't you see I am in pain here?" He was insistent, "Get up. Play me." I carefully got to my feet and tested my weight on my right knee, when it seemed to hold up under the pressure I relented to his demands, "Fine. I will play you, one-on-one, but we are playing only to 10 points. First person to 10 wins." He just smirked in acceptance of my conditions.

~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~

_Damn, this guy was good. We are tied at 8 points but I am nearing my limit, my knee is almost ready to give out again._

In order to bring this game to a close quickly I knew I had to attempt a three pointer again. I stole the ball from him and brought the ball outside the three point line. He looked surpriseed that I was going to try for a three but I ignored him and shot the ball. All that you could hear next was the swish of the ball passing through the net. _Ha I still got it. _spoke first, "Damn girl, you are good. I though you were injured."

"Oh I am. Was that why you challenged me? Cuz you thought it would be an easy win?"

"Tch." He looked annoyed, "Hey girl, what's your name?"

"HUH? You ask for my name before offering yours? Isn't that a little backwards?"

"…"

"Fine. I am Kikuchi Hana. You are?"

"Aomine. Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine-sun, you are good. You have an interesting style yourself."

"Saa…what school do you go to?"

"School? As of tomorrow I am the newest student at Seirin."

"mhm…" Daiki turned around and started walking away.

"Goodbye? See you again?"

"Hai…"

_Aomine__'__s POV_

_That girl was interesting. It was obvious that she was from America, just based on her playing style, not many people around here play street ball as effortlessly as she did, but she was sure a looker. I__'__d guess she was about 180 cm, taller than most girls, C-cup, brownish-red long wavy hair, and deep blue eyes that seemed to be hiding something. I can__'__t believe she played that well while she was injured. She certainly will be able to amuse me, it__'__s only a pity she is going Seirin._

* * *

**Please review. I don't accept flames but I do appreciate constructive criticism.  
**

**Oh and FYI I don't post any faster if people give me reviews like "You need to update faster" because writing is not my life, university is so it comes first. That being said I will try to upload as often as possible. **


	2. First Day

I was so paying for the fact that I played basketball last night. When I came home I hobbled up the stairs, avoiding my mother, and collapsed straight into bed. I had hoped that this morning the pain would be gone but I am having no such luck. Just lying in bed caused me pain.

I glanced over to my clock, "Time to get up," I tried to motivate myself and finally got out of bed moving as little as possible to get dressed and do my hair before making my way downstairs to have breakfast.

As I limped into the kitchen my father looked up from his place at the table where he was eating breakfast beside my brother, "What happened to you?" This caused my mother to stop what she was doing and look in my direction. She noticed my limp, "You over-worked your knee." She put down what she was working on and stalked off to her office to get what I assumed to be some athletic tape. My mom was a physiotherapist, not just any physiotherapist but one that worked specifically for athletes. It's kinda funny considering that it was because of her job that her and dad met. Dad is a professional soccer player. He is the reason we were in America for so long, because he was playing with the USA soccer team and my mom was working as their physiotherapist. Unfortunately having such "all-star" parents wasn't the greatest thing in the world, it meant you had crazy high expectations to reach and I had no ambition to reach their goals. This caused for a lot of tension in my family.

My mother came back into the kitchen with some athletic tape and painkillers, "Sit down and I will tape you knee, then you will take some painkillers and then it's off to school. This is no excuse to stay at home." I muttered under my breath, "Tch" before responding, "I would dream of skipping out on school." Like a good little daughter I sat quietly while mom taped my knee, took the painkillers, grabbed my bento and a piece of toast and headed out the door without saying good-bye.

It was still a little early to be heading to school but I figured it would take a little longer with my knee the way it was.

It was about 5 minutes into my walk when I noticed that someone was behind me. I stopped, turned around and saw a boy with blue hair, wearing Seirin's uniform. _This guy has no presence._ "Hey" I spoke up, "Do you go to Seirin?" The boy looked up from his book, shocked, "Yes" was all he replied with. "What's your name? I am Kikuchki Hana." I introduced myself. "Kuroko Tetsuya" he responded and began walking again. "You don't talk much do you." I decided to follow him and keep talking, "I am actually surprised I noticed you. You seem to lack any presence. It's kind of unnerving." I kept talking to Kuroko all the way to school, but I don't think he minded because he slowed his pace to match mine. Once we reached the school he spoke up, "Excuse me Kikuchki-san but I need to attend to some things. I will see you after school." I stopped him before he left, "What do you mean, after school?" He gave me a blank look before responding, "You live next to me so we will be headed the same direction on the way home." I stopped, "I hadn't realized that." I replied only to find that he had already gone. Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter. I turned and looked ahead of me to see that all of the clubs were out recruiting members. _Ugh clubs, what a waste of energy and time._ I didn't like clubs so I decided to avoid them all together and made my way to the office to grab my schedule.

~~~~a little while later~~~~

"Please wait here and come in when I call you Kikuchki-san." The teacher Mayuri-sensei instructed. I was in class 2A and had a pretty light schedule due to the fact that I was ahead in my school even in America but couldn't graduate because I was "too young." Personally I didn't think that was a good enough excuse to keep me in school but whatever, it takes to much work to do anything about it. Soon I heard my name being called and I walked into the classroom and introduced myself. As soon as I said my name I could hear some people begin to whisper which meant they recognized my last name because of my dad. Who wouldn't, he is the newest coach for Japan's National Men's Soccer Team. Mayuri-sensei hushed the classed and proceeded to tell me to take the empty seat near the window by Aida-san and Hyūga-san. As soon as I sat down the teacher began to launch into the lesson of the day, something to do with English verb conjugation, which meant I didn't have to pay attention.

~~~~~at lunch~~~~~

As soon as the teacher dismissed the class for lunch the students rushed out of the room, including Aida-san and Hyūga-san. I was left alone but I didn't care, I was used to it. I grabbed my lunch and my iPod and began to eat while listening to some classical music by Chopin, my favourite composer. I was happily munching away when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump slightly in my seat. I pulled out my earbuds and looked up to see Aida-san and Hyūga-san, "What can I do for you two?" Aida looked at Hyūga before answering me, "We want you to join the basketball team as the manager." Aida-san replied.

I was shocked, "Huh?! Why on earth would I do that?" This time Hyūga answered, "We know who you are Kikuchki-san and we think you would benefit our team." Well that's a creepy line if I ever heard one. Aida-san continued where Hyūga left off, "You are the daughter of Kensei and Yoriko Kikuchki who are famous in their own right but you were also well-known in Southern California for your talent in both sports and music. You were one of the top street-ball players and the MVP for your school's basketball team until about a year and a half ago when you suddenly disappeared from all public circles." I scoffed as I answered, "Well if you know that much about me then you should know the reason why I disappeared and you should also have a fairly good idea why I am going to decline your request. I want nothing more to do with basketball." Aida scowled at me, "Just because you got injured does not mean you should quit what you love." I laughed, "Whatever gave you the impression that I loved basketball? I could care less about the sport." Aida smirked "I never said the thing you loved was basketball, now did I?" She had me there, "How about this? Come to the gym after school and just meet the team and see what they can do. Then give me an answer as to where or not you will join."

"Fine…I will see you there…"

Aida nodded and smiled, then left the room with Hyūga in tow. _I might as well check them out, seeing as I apparently have to join a club of some kind here. Oh well, who knows maybe life will get interesting again._

* * *

**_Please review and let me know what you think of the story line so far. :)  
_**


	3. An Exhausting Day

**Well it has been what 3 weeks since the last update...I know I said I would update sooner but I didn't, oh well at least I am updating.**

**Thank you to everyone to who has favorited or followed this story. Thank you to those who reviewed as well.**

**20-favs 28-follows Thank you!**

* * *

_I can't believe that I agreed to go see the basketball team. What am I stupid? No I won't answer that question….awe man…..well I guess it can't really hurt all that much…I won't be playing ball so I should be fine and seeing as how they don't have a need for a piano or flute player in the music club, this is the only other club that I have any potential interest in._

I continued my musings as I made my way to the gym where I saw Kuroko-san just about to enter the gym. "Hey Kuroko-san! Wait for me!" Again Kuroko looked shocked as I called out to him, but he stopped to wait for me. In the gym I saw that there was a decent sized group of boys waiting around for something. It was easy to tell who were the newbies and who were the veterans of the team. I also saw a guy who I assumed was from America, just the confidence he oozed was something I had gotten used to during my time in the States. It made me smile just a little. Suddenly I heard a huge gasp and mumblings about how can the coach be a girl. I looked around for Aida and saw her talking to the guys, telling them to take off their shirts so she could assess them I assume. She made her way through the line of guys but she never got to Kuroko, "Aida-san, you forgot about Kuroko-san!" Aida turned to look at me, "But he is not here." Kuroko stepped up to Aida so she could see that he was in fact there. Once Aida assessed Kuroko she made her way over to me and asked "So will you do it?" I thought for a moment, "Fine. I guess I can. But don't expect me to be super enthusiastic about everything." Aida smiled, "Deal!" She blew her whistle and motioned for the guys to gather around. "Everyone I would like you to meet the newest member of our team, in the position of manager. I will let her introduce herself." Aida motioned for me to go ahead and talk, "My name is Kikuchi Hana, but I expect all of you to call me Hana. I spent the majority of my life so far in America so I quite unfamiliar with calling people by their last names so I don't general respond to someone calling me Kikuchi. Before you ask, yes my dad is the new national men's soccer coach. My mother is a physiotherapist for athletes, and I have a younger brother, Teiji. I am in the same class as Aida-san. I would say that I am looking forward to working with you, but I am not. So get your asses back to work you lazy bums!" I didn't even give anyone a chance to ask questions as I turned around to head out of the gym as I didn't want to stay any longer in a place that reminded me too much of my accident. I could hear Aida giving the guys orders to do a practice game before she came jogging up to me, "Hana-chan can I ask you to do a favour for me?" I turned around, "Sure, what is it?" She handed me a blank notebook, "Two things. First is that I need you to go schedule a practice game for us with Kaijo. Second is that I need you to collect data about all the schools that we will be playing against in the future. I know that is a tall order but I need someone to do it and I don't have time to do it myself." I sighed and began to continue walking, "Fine, I will do that. See ya Aida." I headed to the train station to catch the train to go to Kaijo and slipped my headphones on and cranked up the music. I desperately need some of my beloved chopin music to settle down and not brood over the fact that I was getting pulled back into the world of basketball.

~~~~~~~~sometime later at Kaijo~~~~~~~~~~

I made my way through the front gates of Kaijo and asked some people passing by to point me in the direction of the gym. As I was walking there I was bumped by a tall blond guy, "Ouch, jeez watch where you are going, jerk!" I fell to the ground and landed on my already injured knee. The blond guy stopped and turned around, "Oh my, I am sorry. May I help you up?" He offered me a hand, which I grudgingly accepted. I dusted my skirt off, "Thanks." The guy smiled, "My pleasure. Why is a girl from Seirin here?" I gave him a slightly perturbed stare before responding, "If you must know I am here as manager of Seirin's basketball team to arrange a practice match with Kaijo." The guy's eyes lit up, "You are the manager of Kurokocchi's team!" I was confused, "Kurokocchi?! Do you mean Kuroko? Just who are you that you know Kuroko?" The guy laughed, "Someone who doesn't know who I am? I am Ryota Kise, a model and basketball player on Kaijo's team." I grunted, "Well soooooooo sorry for not knowing who you were Kise-san. Excuse me for not following the Asian fashion scene while in America for the greater part of my life, but if you would excuse me I would like to talk to your coach as soon as possible so I can be done with my manager duties for today." I brushed past him and attempted to book it as fast as I could to the gym. I could heard Kise finally begin to follow me. I could also feel more pain in my knee from my little fall courtesy of Kise.

After setting up a practice game with Kaijo I began to head home. When I was about 10 minutes away from home, I got a call from my mom.

"Hana, where are you?! How come you didn't pick your brother up from school?! You used to be such a responsible child, what happened to you. You better get home right this instant."

"You said that you or dad would pick up Teiji. I texted you that I had club activities."

"No, I specifically mentioned to you this morning that your father and I would be late so we couldn't pick Teiji up. You never sent a message regarding club. You had better not let club get in the way of your music or else I will have to force you to quit whatever stupid club it is that you joined. Now get home."

"I'll be home when I get home." I hung up, I was so sick and tired of being harassed. Ever since my dad got the job offer to come and coach back here in Japan, my mom has been insanely strict for some stupid reason and I was so done with it. It was time for a little rebellion.

I decided to stop by the basketball court that I had been at when I met Aomine. To my surprise I saw him there again. As I stepped onto the court he threw a basketball at me, "About time you got here." I caught the ball, "Well sorry, didn't know that we had a date all set up" I responded very sarcastically. Aomine laughed, "First person to 10." I began to dribble the ball, "Deal, loser buys ice cream." It felt like a repeat of last night we were tied at 8 points so I decided to go for a three pointer. I shot the ball but as I landed my knee gave out and I collapsed in a heap on the ground. I cried out in pain alerting Aomine to my current condition. He slowly walked over to me and crouched down, "What are you doing on the ground? You are supposed to entertain me. You can't do that from down here." I looked up at him "Jerk! My knee gave out! I am in a lot of pain" I ground out as tears began to form in my eyes. Aomine must have realized that I wasn't kidding around, "….get on…." When I looked up again I say Aomine's back facing me so he could carry me. "Aomine I am wearing a skirt. A piggy back is not going to work." He turned around to face me again, "Saa…..how about this?" He lifted me up in a princess carry. I blushed slightly hoping he wouldn't notice, "Hai, this works better…." He then began to walk, "You are going to need to tell me where to go." I nodded and began to direct this strange, cold, indifferent, apathetic yet caring guy.

Today has been full of exhausting events and meetings.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I was trying hard to keep Aomine in character but it was a little difficult. Let me know if you thought he was OOC.  
**

**I am looking for a beta, if you know of someone please let me know. :)**


End file.
